When you’re loving the Enemy
by dragonfly-child
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are total ememy's, but what happens when James starts liking Lily?
1. Sugar Daddy PJ's

When you're loving the Enemy  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF JAMES POTTER AND SIRUS BLACK  
  
BY: pRiNcEsS fLoWeR cHiLd  
  
Some random thing I wrote at 10 at night when I was hyper on a school night. Read Review! Please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Record players and Sugar Daddy PJ's  
  
"BYE BYE MISS AMERCIAN PIE! DROVE MY CHEVY TO THE LEVY, BUT THE LEVY WAS DRY!" sang the hyper active Sirius, as he jumped up and down on the bed I was sleeping in. I was up, there was nothing stopping me from getting out of bed, punching Sirius and getting dressed.  
  
"Rise and shine James, it's the last day of summer and we still got a lot of livin' to do! -" Sang Sirius, who obviously was listening to my Dad's muggle records. I had listened to them too, the first song he shrieked was something called 'Bye Bye Miss American Pie' and the other one was some American Broadway song from the production 'Bye Bye Birdie'  
  
"GEARALD!" My mum screamed up to my Dad. "STOP PLAYING YOUR MUGGLE RECORDS! I DON'T MIND YOUR DANCING DEAR, IT'S JUST THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOUR JUMPING ON THE BED!" Sirius broke out in a fir of giggles.  
  
"Honest, it wasn't me this time-" My dad called back down to my mum. I laughed and got out of bed.  
  
Sirius jumped up and stuck his head out my open window. "HELLO FELLOW ROMANS!" Sirius screamed out to my neighborhood.  
  
His pajamas were strange. Very strange. They were-  
  
"Sirius, why the hell are you wearing sugar daddy pajamas-?" I asked  
  
"For no good reason!" said Sirius with his head still out my window. I raised my eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Your also a bit hyper this morning, and gosh darn I wanted to sleep in!" I yelled at him. 'It's noon! We usually get up at 1:30 or so man!" I was dead serious too. I sleep in 'late' literally. Sirius is a 'very late' sleeper. Sometimes he wakes up at 3 in the afternoon. And you can stick pretzel sticks up his noes, and he won't even notice you. He once slept in till dinner, god that day was a bit lonely. It was when we had a party on a Friday in the Gryfindor common room, and we had snuck a few butterbeers, he got a little tipsy, fell asleep at 9 at night and woke up at 5 in the afternoon on Saturday!  
  
Anyway, Sirius was my best friend. He was my next door neighbor too, and he was always hyper. Sirius had been sleeping over my house everyday in the summer since we were like 5 years old. It wasn't like his parents were always away during the summer. They were always home. Sirius just invites himself over to sleep over, I don't know why, I never asked him, and I really don't intend to either.  
  
Sirius was now halfway out my window. I wrinkled my noes and jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Ah, James my dear friend, a little help here-" Sirius hollered to me as he tried to get back into my room safely. I rolled my eyes and chuckled and grabbed his shirt and brought him back to my bedroom.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Knock Knock!" Came my mum's voice. Sirius and me both turned our heads to the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Sirius smiled. I grinned back at him. He walked over to his bed and put on his bunny slippers and sat on his bed that we got for him when he was 9 years old, since he had been sleeping at my house, instead of his house.  
  
"James and Sirius, open this door!" My mum said getting a bit impatient.  
  
"James and Sirius, open this door who?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Sirius open this door now-" My mum said angrily. He got up from his bed and opened the door.  
  
"Laundry Service-" My mum chirped happily changing her mood quickly. She then cocked her head back looking at Sirius' pajamas. "Sugar Daddy pajamas? With bunny slippers? Sirius you just never grow up." My mum said entering the room with a basket of laundry in her hand.  
  
"That's right Mrs. P" Sirius giggled.  
  
"Sirius, you're going into your fourth year tomorrow, when will you ever grow up?" She asked putting a pile of Sirius' and my clothes on my hamper at the foot of Sirius' bed.  
  
"Mum, you know Sirius will never grow up, he said so when he turned 13 last year when you said he was a teen but he said he was still a child, remember?" I asked my mum.  
  
"Oh yes-" She sighed "and if your leaving today, come back by 6" she added then leaving my room, shutting my door behind her.  
  
Sirius and me hurried to get our clothes on (baggy Jean shorts, and a white T-shirt) hurried with our porridge aka mush, and ran out the door at 1:30.  
  
This should be a good last day of summer. I looked up at the blazing sun as me and Sirius walked (oh wait no Sirius pranced) up our street.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked Sirius, who looked pretty confident where he wanted to go. "River? Forest? Run back home and get our brooms-" I suggested still walking (Sirius still frolicking)  
  
"Summer buddy's house, then off to the river" he smiled.  
  
As we approached a stone house, we walked up the pathway to the front door, Sirius knocked on the door twice and the door opened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the next chapter you will learn who 'Summer buddy' is. All I'll tell you is that 'Summer Buddy' is one year younger then James and Sirius who are going in their 4th year at Hogwarts. (that means 'Summer Buddy' is about 13 years old for you people who don't feel like doing the math)  
  
So how'd you like it? Please review to tell me what you thought. Melissa, sorry I haven't been updating, but I did start a new story! This one! 


	2. Jackie the Summer Buddy

When your loving the Enemy  
  
I forgot a disclaimer so sorry: I do not own shnit, I only own the plot. ^- ^ D_________^ arg it's a pirate, his name is Patchy! See his eye patch! I own him  
  
Chapter 2: Jackie the Summer Buddy  
  
"Hey is Jack home?" I asked to the woman who answered the door. This was obviously Jack's mum. We hadn't known Jack's mum that well and we never talked to her much. She was like most mums, brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, housedress on, and an apron over it and in her right hand was her wand.  
  
She smiled at us and said. " Oh yes, please wait a moment Jackie's up stairs"  
  
"Oh please do hurry!" Sirius whined. "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER WOMAN!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
"I'll get her now-" Jack's mum said backing away from Sirius. But there was no need to holler for Jack, because Jack was now at the door in front of us.  
  
"Sirius, James!" Jack smiled. Jack always wore a smile, Jack had golden hair that was a bit longer then the armpit and bright blue eyes. But Jack was actually a Jacquelyn.  
  
"JACK!" Sirius and me said in harmony. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you its Jackie!" She laughed.  
  
"What ever gets your skirt to fly up doll face!" Sirius joked. Sirius knew Jackie wasn't wearing a skirt (he's not that dumb), it was just a joke Sirius always said to her when Jackie told James and Sirius to do something. And Sirius always called her doll face.  
  
"Jackie, you be home at 5, no later you have to get up early tomorrow" her mother said scooting Jackie out the door and slamming it as we were all out of the house.  
  
"I wanna go to the river!" Sirius giggled.  
  
"Then the river we go!" I laughed as us three all started walking towards the river (Sirius prancing ahead of us all)  
  
Jackie wasn't a normal girl. Jackie was more of a tomboy then a girl. The 13-year old always hung around boys older then her, acted like boys, and swore like boys. The funny thing was she dressed like a girl. Short Jean pants that went higher then her knuckles if she put her hands to her side, a tank top with a bikini under it, and her hair down flowing with the wind. She was drop down sexy. I even liked Jackie a bit more because her attractive body. Everyone knew she was sexy, Sirius did, I did, and all the guys did, and even she did. No one ever asked her out ever dared to kiss her, they knew there was a big risk of getting a big black eye, bruised shins, or an ass that hurt like hell when you sat down.  
  
I liked it when we went swimming because I enjoyed when she stripped down to her bikini that was under her shorts and tank top.  
  
"I'll race you sissies-" Jackie called out to Sirius and me as she started running as fast as she could. Sirius and me joined in the race, but alas, she got to the riverside first, kicked her flip-flops off and jumped in the river with her clothes on.  
  
Sirius got there second even though he had a head start and started having problems getting his shirt and sandals off at the same time.  
  
I got there third, but I got my shirt, glasses, and sandals off quicker then Sirius and jumped in the river.  
  
"I say that Sirius has to wear Sugar Daddy Pj's because he lost" Jackie giggled. Sirius and I grinned.  
  
"Already done!" Sirius said. Jackie wrinkled her noes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked with a giggle.  
  
"He already did last night." I laughed. Sirius then dove in the water.  
  
"You're joking!" Jackie sniggered. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Were not joking doll face!" Sirius said running his hand through his dark brown hair. She smiled and kept giggling.  
  
"Sirius, just when I think I know you completely, and I got you all planned out, you say something and I always figure out I have to learn more about you!" Jackie sighed.  
  
"Well, this is your last day to learn about him" I said gloomily.  
  
"HOGWARTS! HOGGY, HOGGY HOGWARTS!" Sirius squawked as started floating on his back past me.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was a Gryffindor" She moaned. "Hufflepuff's never have parties, they always follow the rules, to make it worse, I'm a year below you, which means I'm not in any of your classes, and oh another thing, I don't have an owl, and-" That is why James and Sirius called Jackie 'Summer Buddy'  
  
"We Gryffindor's would be totally busted if they were caught talking to a Hufflepuff" I said. "Well, there would be gossip that we were pansy and stuff-"  
  
"Just make the best of the rest of the summer doll face and Jamsie!" Sirius beamed, then he dove under water and sneaking up behind Jackie and dunking her under water for a second or two. She laughed when she returned to the surface and dunked him under water.  
  
And so this went on for about till about 4:15 or 4:30 the dunking of heads, water fights, you know, all that stuff.  
  
Jackie didn't take off her shorts and tank top today, but I think only because it was a little breezy.  
  
"I'm done-" Jackie huffed, as she dragged herself out of the water and onto the river's shore and picked up Sirius' white T-shirt and wiped her face off with it.  
  
"Jackie-" I said wrinkling my noes. "Doesn't that thing smell?" I asked pointing to Sirius' shirt  
  
"It doesn't smell!" Sirius complained. "It just has an bizarre fragrance" Jackie laughed at Sirius' vocabulary  
  
"I don't mind it" Jackie said as she sat underneath a tree. I got out of the water and sat under the tree next to her.  
  
"Come on out before your ass shrivels up! " I called to Sirius who was still splashing around in the water.  
  
"FISHY!" Sirius shrieked as he dove back under water, trying to catch a fish or trying to run away from a fish, I couldn't really tell.  
  
"Don't think he's comin' out!" She smiled. I glanced over at her, she was twirling a green leaf in her fingers.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes (well, all but Sirius' splashing around in the water) As Sirius dove under water again I asked Jackie a question I never asked a girl in my whole 14 years on Earth.  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked. No response, there wasn't even a response in her face. No wrinkling her noes, no smile, nothing, she kept staring at the leaf she was twirling.  
  
"What do you mean?" She finally asked after thirty seconds of silence.  
  
"Well, you're like one of the hottest girl I know," I said." And I know tons of guys like you because of your looks"  
  
"And your point is?" She said dropping the leaf from her hands.  
  
"Lots of guys have a crush on you, but do you have a crush on one of them?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe." She ginned. I laughed and punched her arm softly.  
  
"Come on tell me!" I chuckled. I heard Sirius do a giant belly flop into the water and scream, 'Get back here you damn fish!'  
  
"Don't you be punching me!" She said punching me back, it was a little hard and a little painful.  
  
"Will you tell me! Please!" I pleaded. "I've known you since you were like eight years old! Were like best friends!"  
  
"Were only best friends in the summer" she corrected me. "and it was your idea to stay summer friends because then you would gets busted if you were caught talking to me and the whole school would think you were a sissy," She said repeating what I had been telling her for the last 4 years. "And I will tell you who I like, but it's no Amos Diggory!" She giggled.  
  
"But every girl likes him, he's 'so charming and cute, he's like the hottest guy in school!" I said in a high pitched girly voice, mocking a girl who told me how much she had liked Amos Diggory. She laughed at me.  
  
"Everyone knows you're the hottest guy in school James, most of the Hufflepuff's think so!" She told me.  
  
"Why thank you!" I uttered with a laugh in my voice. Maybe she likes me.  
  
"But I don't have a crush on you! But I will tell you who I like" She said softly. "But I can't say it out loud around here-"  
  
This could only mean two things, she liked Sirius, or she was madly in loved Sirius. I was horrified at what she was about to tell me.  
  
How'd ya like? I actually edited it this time! LoL Ok Review please no flames 


	3. fishing, kissing, and crap

When you're loving the Enemy  
  
Two words to say for you: Snape need a makeover  
  
Oh well that's 4 words but who gives a crap! Snape's not even in this chapter  
  
Chapter 3: Fishing, kissing, and crap  
  
I glanced over a Sirius was screaming insanely at the fish.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU SCALEY FOOL!" Sirius shrieked flopping in the water struggling to get the fish in his grasp. How could any girl like...Sirius?  
  
"You like Sirius?" I whispered to Jackie.  
  
"What?" She asked. " I can't hear you" No wonder she couldn't hear, Sirius was splashing around and still screaming insanely at the fish. I sighed as I picked up a stick and wrote 'Sirius?' in the sand.  
  
She looked at Sirius name for a few seconds and nodded at me.  
  
"Why?" I asked her, but suddenly I heard Sirius scream.  
  
"I GOT THE FISHY!" he scurried out of the river and dropped the fish in the sand.  
  
"Awesome Sirius!" Jackie happily said bending down looking at the fish. She poked the fish and it twitched and wiggled. Sirius and Jackie found this amusing, I found it disgusting.  
  
"His name is Henry!" Sirius beamed.  
  
"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I think you should name him Sam" Jackie said. "He looks more like a Sam" She was still poking the fish.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" I questioned trying to get off the crazy topic of naming fish  
  
"I dunno, I guess I throw it back in the river" Sirius shrugged still staring at the fish.  
  
"Can we cook it?" I asked.  
  
"No! Silly!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh Come on!" Jackie complained to me. "Its not even dead James, we should at least give it a chance and throw it in the river!" She fussed pointing at the fish- I mean Henry, or Sam, whatever the fish's name was, who was opening and shutting its mouth slowly. Sirius only shrugged and chucked the fish- (sorry) Henry, or Sam back in the river.  
  
"You know, I'm not completed my goal of the summer" Sirius said changing the topic.  
  
Every year Sirius had a goal he accomplished, they were always weird things that sometimes seemed impossible, but he always achieved them. When he was 11 years old, his goal was to give Jackie a wedgie. He did, but little 10- year-old Jackie gave Sirius a black eye. Last year, his goal was to try and convince the old man that lives around the block that he was a muggle girl scout and that he was selling cookies, I can't believe it, but it worked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "You can do anything!" Jackie nodded agreeing with me. "What was your goal?"  
  
"Well, it sound kind of strange but, I wanted to be kissed by a girl....." Sirius rambling on quietly. But just then, Jackie swung Sirius around and kissed him- right on the lips. And Sirius wasn't just doing anything, he was getting into the action also.  
  
My eyes widened (O_______o) and my mouth dropped, like a rock was holding it down. Unexpectedly, a twig snapped. Sirius and Jackie broke up and turned around to what made the noise. I also turned me head to see. It was Rebecca Smith, a 4th year Ravenclaw who was able to get gossip to the whole school in less then an hour. Her eyes were wide, just like mine were (O_______o) and her mouth was hanging open like mine also.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SNEAKY BITCH!" We all screamed at the same time. Rebecca turned and ran for her life, she knew Jackie could and would beat her ass.  
  
Jackie, who could outrun anything, caught up to Rebecca, tripped her and pinned her down to the muddy ground. Rebecca squealed with fright as Jackie glared down at Rebecca.  
  
"What did you see?" Jackie spat in Rebecca's face. She only flinched and whimpered like a dog and just got wounded.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Jackie screamed raising her tone of voice. I glanced over a Sirius who was kneeling over at Rebecca's Bo-Bo's (AN: Bo-Bo's are sorta like sneakers girls used to wear) and tying the two shoe's together. I tried not to break up in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I saw- I saw," She gulped " I saw you and Black kissing" Rebecca confessed.  
  
"Swear not to tell no one Smith" Jackie growled. Rebecca nodded quickly. "Cause if you tell, I'll whoop your sorry ass good, just like I will now!" Jackie said raising her fist, but Sirius quickly grabbed it before it could hit Rebecca.  
  
"What the-?" Jackie muttered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trust me on this on doll face!" Sirius smiled as he stared into her blue eyes and she stared back into his brown ones. Jackie got up from Rebecca who grinned and got up. She started to try running for her life, but as she took her first step, she tripped on her two laces that were tied together and fell back in the mud, her face landing right in a pile of dog shit.  
  
"BLACK, POTTER!" She shrieked spitting out some shit from her mouth.  
  
"Shit head!" We all said in unison and running back to the river side where out stuff was laying in the sand.  
  
"Yo, what time is it?" Jackie asked peering at my watch that was buried underneath my shirt lying in the sand.  
  
"5:05," I said.  
  
"Damn, I was supposed to be home 5 minutes ago!" Jackie sceraming snatching her sandals and running for home. Sirius and me followed trying to put on our shirts and sandals and run after Jackie at the same time.  
  
I liked the part when Rebecca got her head in shit! Hee hee! OK review, review, review! 


	4. Packing for Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

I have to thank carolyn, for reading like all my stories and reviewing them. I give her a big hug and I thank her soooo much. OK! Now OFF TO THE STORY. *Twitches* Hello my name is Crap For Brains. I have crap for brains. *twitches again* OK! I'm back to normal...TO THE WATERINGIN TRENCH MY HALF BADGER FRIEND...  
  
Chapter 4: packing for Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
We all had gotten home safely, well without getting in trouble. Jackie sneaked through her basement window at about 5:25, and told her mum she had been down there the whole time. At least that's what she said she was going to do.  
  
Sirius and me got home about a half an hour early then my mum wanted us home. Sirius and me wanted to go back outside before dinner, but mum wouldn't let us. Damn her. She made us set the table and prepare dinner.   
  
After dinner, which was absolutely horrible, it was like brustle sprouts and meat that was all pink and it wasn't cooked enough and it was...crunchy. So anyway, after dinner Sirius and me HAD to go upstairs and pack for Hogwarts.   
  
Sirius was lucky, he had already packed most of his stuff from his house from the night before, all he had to do was throw in a few Zonko's items I had bought at the end of last year and hidden them in the back of my closet.  
  
I dragged my empty trunk that was in my closet onto my bed. It was an revolting trunk, it was like a nasty olive green color, with my initials on the top of it in a faded gold. I wish mum had gotten me that shocking blue one, that looked so cool, but no she had to get the olive green trunk because it looked nicer. As if.  
  
When we got into my room, Sirius jumped on his bed and sang, "How much is that doggy in the window? (Bark bark) The one with the waggily tail! (Bark bark) How much is that doggy in the widnow? (Bark bark) I wonder if he is for sale! (Bark bark)"  
  
"Sirius!" I sighed heavily as I threw a book into my trunk "Your horrible singing is giving me a stomach ache, and your obnoxious voice is giving me a migraine!" I said throwing a pair of boxers into my trunk.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment" Sirius joked jumping off the bed and peering into my trunk.  
  
"James!" Sirius screamed as he snatched a pair of boxers from my trunk. "You stole my boxers. I looked at the boxers in his hands and chuckled. They were light blue with hula-dancers in them.  
  
"Sorry Sirius," I said, "I took your shirt too." I said noticing a shirt in the trunk that wasn't mine. It was a black shirt that said 'hug me mamma' in white lettering. I grabbed the shirt and tossed it at Sirius. He caught it and threw it into his open trunk that was lying at the foot of his bed.  
  
There was about three minutes of silence, as I kept packing and Sirius was mumbling a song I couldn't recognize.  
  
"Do you think I can have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked breaking the silence. I wrinkled my nose slightly as I turned around from my trunk and looked at him. Sirius didn't seem like the kind of guy to have a girlfriend. He wasn't that cute. OK I lied; maybe the girls do think he's cute. Last year he was invited to the Yule Ball four times, but instead he went to Zonko's joke shop and get a shitload of dungbombs. And it is true that he makes a load of girls laugh all the time. I guess that's why Jackie liked him. He's a humorous type of guy.  
  
"Well, sure you can have a girlfriend" I said. " If your ready" I added. But I wasn't ready. Sirius wasn't supposed to get a girlfriend before I did. "Who were you thinking about as a girlfriend?" Sirius shrugged as he sat down on his bed.  
  
I wanted to get off this topic, it made me feel uncomfortable, and it made me feel stupider then Sirius, and he can be just plain stupid at times.  
  
"Hey, you know that red head, Lily Evans?" I questioned Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, she's in Gryffindor, right?" Sirius said still sitting on the bed.  
  
I nodded "Why didn't we ever pull a prank on her?" I asked. "She's always getting good grades!" I said trying to explain Lily in a short type of manner. I grinned and looked at Sirius. His grin had must have been bigger then mine.  
  
"You're a genius James!" Sirius said loudly as he jumped up from his bed. "She's the total goody-goody of the class!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Let's dye her hair pink!" I beamed loudly. Just then I heard a loud knock on the wall from the room next to mine.  
  
"You're not dying anyone's hair pink!" My mum called from the next-door room. Sirius and me covered out mouths from bursting out laughing.  
  
"No, let's dye her hair green!" Sirius whispered so my mum couldn't hear us.  
  
"Perfect!" I smiled being careful not to speak so loudly. Me and Sirius high-fived each other  
  
"First night at Hogwarts," Sirius started  
  
"When everyone's asleep," I added onto his sentence.  
  
"We sneak into the girls dorm..." There was no need for me to finish up Sirius sentence. We both smirked at each other.  
  
"By morning, the dork will be screaming her head off as she looks in the mirror!" I laughed.  
  
After I finished packing my trunk, Sirius and me got into our pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! I DEMAND YOU TO! 


	5. awake on the rooftop

Um, yes, uh, er, well, I have no clue what to write here so, uh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 5: awake on the rooftop  
  
TAP TAP TAP.  
  
"Uh, go away" I muttered to what I thought was an owl tapping on my window. I lay in bed trying to get back to sleep jamming my eyes tightly shut.  
  
TAP TAP TAP, again, but it was a bit louder.  
  
"Please!" I mumbled. "Go away and bring the letter in the morning"  
  
And then BAM! The owl either threw itself into the window or it wasn't an owl. I jolted awake now sitting up in my bed, and immediately turned my head to the window. But it wasn't an owl at my window. It was Jackie standing on the patio roof. She was wearing a large T-shirt. She was also wearing shorts and her feet were bare. She smiled and knocked in the window lightly again, tap, tap.  
  
I hurried to open the window and she crawled into my room catlike, being careful not to make any loud noises. Jackie sometimes came to my house at night like this to see me and Sirius, it was her specialty of sneaking out and into houses.  
  
"Sorry," I laughed quietly. "Thought it was an owl at the window."  
  
"It's alright," She whispered quietly. She glanced over to Sirius who was still sound asleep. She sighed hopelessly. He was sleeping with his backside up in the air and drooling all over his pillow. I sniggered at him trying not to wake my mum or dad.  
  
"Siri, wake up" Jackie murmured as she shook his arm softly. Sirius slowly put his butt down and rolled over. She sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Wake up" she repeated.  
  
"No," Sirius muttered. Jackie turned around to my bedside table and glanced at the glass of water. She silently walked over to the bedside table and dipped her fingers in the water and then walked over to Sirius. She flicked the cold water from her fingertips onto Sirius' face. He twitched and slowly reacting from the cold water on his face and opened an eye.  
  
"Eh" He grunted shutting his eye and wiping the water from his face and then he muttered something that he said to quietly and slurred.  
  
"Eh what?" Jackie teased. "Come on, get out of bed" she started to shake his arm harder then before, and then she pinched his arm, it must of hurt because Sirius flinched and eyes jolted open.  
  
"Ow," Sirius squealed rubbing his arm. "That hurt!"  
  
"Shush" Jackie simply said.  
  
I grabbed a white blanket off my bed and climbed out the window. I stood on the patio roof enjoying the view for a few seconds. The moon looked almost full, it was full about a day or two ago, but it was still beautiful. I sighed and spread out the blanket on the roof and carefully sat down on it. Jackie next climbed out of my room and onto the roof.  
  
She was careful not to step on a nail on the roof and sat down on the white blanket next to me. And then Sirius crawled out of my room and onto the roof and at next to Jackie.  
  
"Nice boxers Siri" Jackie laughed. Sirius boxers were a hot pink with white and red X's, O's and hearts. Sirius nodded and lied down on the blanket.  
  
"Where's my star?" mumbled Sirius still drowsy staring up at the starry sky.  
  
"I dunno" I said in between a yawn. "Don't you ever pay attention in Astronomy class?"  
  
"If he couldn't get up now, he couldn't get up at twelve on a school night" Jackie sniggered.  
  
"He doesn't even pay attention in Potions or any other of the classes let alone Astronomy." I informed Jackie.  
  
"I wish we could stay friends at Hogwarts" Jackie said, this was a bit random, since we were talking about classes. Sirius sat up and put his arm around Jackie's shoulder.  
  
"Doll face, I wish we could too, but we have, um...er..." Sirius was looking for the words, but it seemed as if there was no words to describe was he was trying to say floating about in his tiny mind.  
  
"Differences" I said. Jackie wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Differences? That's pathetic you two" She said rolling her eyes. There was a hit of a smile on her face.  
  
"But your not exactly Hufflepuff material" I added so it didn't make me seem like I was offending Jackie.  
  
"No shit" she half laughed, her smile brightening.  
  
"I wish I had a chocolate covered sausage with jimmies" Sirius yawned. Jackie stared at Sirius like I never seen her stare at him before. It was a stare full of happiness, sadness, and a bit of love.  
  
"Oh! I'm gonna miss you Sirius!" She burst out and hugged him. Sirius opened his mouth in surprise as if he was going to say 'Woah', but instead he said nothing and patted her on the back. "I'm gonna miss you so much" She repeated still hugging him.  
  
"And you won't miss me?!" I laughed, turned around and hugged me too.  
  
When we broke the embrace I saw silent tears streaming down her face...but why?  
  
"OK, that is the reason why your in Hufflepuff" I chuckled pointing to the tears rolling down her cheeks. Sirius and Jackie also laughed, but the laughing stopped very soon.  
  
"No, you don't get it" She said wiping her eyes. "I have absolutely no friends at school" Sirius put his arm around Jackie's shoulder again.  
  
"Explain Doll face" Sirius said.  
  
"Girls hate me because they think I'm too tomboyish, boys pity me because they think I'm a wannabe" she explained. "I only have you guys, and the guys in the neighborhood do the same thing you do, pretend I'm not your friend" She had stopped crying, but looked like she was going to burst in tears again.  
  
"Aw, doll face!" Sirius said sympathetically bringing Jackie closer to him and then she put her head on his shoulder. It looked like something a big brother would do. I knew something was going on between them. "Well, if you ever feel lonely, just owl us, use a school owl since you don't have one" Jackie sighed and nodded with her head still on Sirius shoulder. "And if you really feel lonely you can drop by the Gryffindor table." Sirius added.  
  
What the hell was Sirius thinking, a Hufflepuff at the Gryffindor table? Eating? Eating at the Gryffindor table...is Sirius mad? He'll be going off to the dork side with...Lily Evans! EW!  
  
"Your eyes," Jackie said calmly. "There blue, I never noticed them" Sirius grinned at Jackie and said nothing at all.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
*Tear tear* I LOVE YOU DAN RADCLIFFE! COME BACK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE! Wait- wait- wrong story, wait I never wrote a story about Dan Radcliffe...oh well. DON'T LEAVE ME DAN! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Dan: OK I won't leave  
  
Haley (me PrincessFlowerChild): You won't  
  
Haley: Nah, I'll stick around for the after the story and before the story stuff  
  
Haley: Really!  
  
Dan: Yeah sure and it's free too!  
  
Haley: I'm up with that!  
  
Dan: Great! (hugs Haley)  
  
Haley: (faints with happiness)  
  
Dan: Uh...Haley?... 


	6. Sirius? In Love?

Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been down the shore, or camping, well today I didn't have homework so TA DA! Here I am typing away.  
  
OK I know you don't want to know about my schedule. Well, I fired Dan because he was too cute to do my work, so he's right next to me and I'm not letting him, talk, because he's admiring me (You know I made the whole Dan thing up so don't be jealous of me)  
  
PETER AND REMUS WILL COME! LILY WILL COME SOON! THEY'RE NOT A HOGWARTS YET! DO NOT FEAR!!!! THEY ARE ON YOUR WAY!  
  
OK! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Sirius? In love?  
  
"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE A YELLOW SUBMARINE!" Sang Sirius as he jumped up and down on my bed. I moaned sleepily rolling over on my other side and trying to shove Sirius off my bed, but I couldn't find his legs, or any part of his body.  
  
Suddenly, a foot landed right on my face.  
  
"SIRIUS!" I screeched. Sirius stopped jumping and removed his foot from my face. "I'M UP!" I screamed shoving him off the bed. He landed on his backside looked at me. I sat upright in bed and picked my glasses up from my bedside table and put them on my face. He was already dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, he was barefooted though. I looked around, my sheets were on the floor next to Sirius and my shirt was off me and at the bottom of my bed.  
  
"When did you get up Siri?" I asked as I got up, picked up the sheets from the floor and threw them in my bed.  
  
"About seven minutes ago" he smiled, got up and fell onto his bed that was already made. I groaned quietly to myself, how would he get up seven minutes ago and be this hyper? I got a new shirt from my drawer and put it on, then I put some shorts over my boxers.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast" I said heading towards the door.  
  
"You can't do that." Sirius said plainly still on his bed staring out the window or something that was out the window, maybe a tree or a bird.  
  
"Why the hell not?" I asked looking over at Sirius, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"You mum, your dad, and me ate it all before you woke up" he explained wiggling his toes and looking down at them.  
  
"So let me get this, you woke up seven minutes ago, got dressed, ate breakfast, and made your bed and then had time to sing 'We all live in a yellow submarine' and at the same time bounce on my bed?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"Um...yeah, that sounds about right Jamsie boy!" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Why the rush?"  
  
"HOGWARTS!" Sirius blurted. I sighed. I really didn't want to go to school, I'd rather stay here with Sirius, and Jackie, but... then how would I see my other friends Remus and Peter? I wasn't sure, there were pros and cons with Hogwarts, and then again- I just don't really know what is better. Here, or Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, your mum told me to bring up an apple for you" Sirius said as he pulled a pear out of his pocket and tossed it at me. I caught the pear, looked at it and then looked up at Sirius. I hated pears  
  
"Sirius," I begun "This is a pear-" I couldn't help but slap a grin on my face.  
  
"Yeah, exactly, an apple" Sirius smirked as he slipped his feet into sandals. "Hurry up and get dressed!" Sirius said enthusiastically after he finished putting on his sandals.  
  
"But Sirius," I started as he got up and started heading towards the door. "I am dressed-" Sirius scanned my body looking at my clothes.  
  
"Ah, my mistake, I'm sorry!" Sirius said.  
  
"Look, Sirius, it's too early in the morning to be fooling around like this, so can you please stop acting odd for like an hour or so?" I asked  
  
"I can't do that, I'm always odd" Sirius smiled. I sighed and gazed out the window. I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at though...I'm acting like Sirius now. I ripped my eyes from the window and looked down at my feet. Yesterday came to my mind, the scene where Jackie and Sirius kissed.  
  
"What was up with that kiss yesterday?" I asked. Sirius blinked twice and then spoke.  
  
"She was just trying to help out with my summer list" Sirius said plainly.  
  
"But I saw you! You got into that kiss, you kissed back!" Sirius bit his bottom lip. "And when you asked me if you could have a girlfriend, the same day that you just happened to kiss Jackie you ask me that. AND, last night, I don't think I was dreaming, but was Jackie snuggling up next to you?"  
  
Sirius looked so nervous, his face kinda looks like he was just caught for doing trouble, big trouble. I've never seen him look like this before.  
  
"Well, she's just a friend, I love her nothing but a friend." Sirius said apprehensively.  
  
"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "a friend that you kiss?" Sirius put on his innocent face and shrugged. (AN: In my head, I think that Sirius looks really cute like that- *sigh*)  
  
"SIRIUS AND JAMES! ARE YOU READY YET?" My mother screamed from downstairs "IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN, LIKE LAST YEAR!" Sirius and me couldn't help us to laugh. Last year we missed the train, and we went through all these obstacles with my mum and Sirius mum to try to get us there. Finally, the both of our mums gave up and just floo powdered us there with a note explaining that we missed the train.  
  
"Coming!" I called down to my mum as me and Sirius grabbed a handle to our trunks and dragged them to the stairs.  
  
I shoved my trunk to the top of the staircase and gave it a push. Each stair is hit made a loud 'thunk'. Then it finally reached the bottom with a noisy crash, luckily, not spilling open.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" My mum shrieked. As I ran down the stairs to pick up my trunk. When I got down to the bottom, mum thwacked me in the back of my head. I flinched, I should have called for that. She does that practically every time I do something stupid.  
  
"OW" I complained dragging my trunk to the door.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a loud crash at the landing of the stairs, similar to when my trunk landed at the bottom on the stairs.  
  
I turned my head to see what happened. Sirius must have thrown his trunk down the stairs also. But this time, when it landed on the bottom, his trunk opened and his stuff went everywhere! I laughed at Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS!" My mum screeched.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. P," Sirius said innocently. My mum only glared at him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so was that good? Peter and Remus will be in the next chapter, I totally promise! And I promise that the next chapter will be longer, this one was really short. And I'm hoping that we'll see Lily, I'm not to sure though  
  
PLEASE REVIEW NOW! NO FLAMES! PWWWWWEEEEEEEEASE! REVIEW! 


End file.
